No me necesitas
by Allachan
Summary: Luego de un altercado, Tomoe decide irse y dejar a Nanami sola, pero ella no estaba tan sola.
1. Para mi querido

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Nuevamente he vuelto a las andanzas del mundo de Fanfiction.

La verdad estuve actuando como una irresponsable tengo dos fic sin terminar y aun sí quise intentar hacer uno nuevo, ya que yo sentía que mi redacción ha mejorado, y que ya tengo el valor de mostrarles mi nueva redacción. Estuve leyendo mi fic antiguo, quiero decir que es un asco de redacción, me da pena ajena, es un fic de Gintama el cual voy a continuar, pero no tengo imaginación para continuarlo.

Leí el manga de Kamisama Hajimemashita, era tan hermoso que no pude soportar la tentación de hacer un fic en su honor. El fic se trata de Nanami como madre soltera, ya que la madre de Nanami le dijo que tenían la mala suerte de elegir a los peores maridos, quiero hacer una excepción con Tomoe.

No los aburro más con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Kamisama Hajimemashita, no es mío es de Suzuki Julietta. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-Alla-chan-

* * *

" _Para mi querido, Tomoe:_

 _Esta vendría la carta numero veinte que te escribo, cada una sin respuesta, pero aunque te hayas ido, mi corazón, mente y cuerpo tiene tu nombre. Aun no entiendo el por qué te fuiste, por qué abandonaste el templo, por qué…me dejaste sola. Paso tan rápido, sé que me dije ¡Sera la última vez que te escriba! Pero mi mano se deja llevar cada vez que tomo un pincel y escribo sobre estas páginas en blanco, que tal vez nunca leas._

 _¿Por qué te fuiste? Ese día en que dijiste, no me necesitas, y te fuiste, trate de seguirte, trate de correr por ti, pero en mi interior sabía que me ibas a rechazar de todas formas. Le agradezco a Mizuki por estar ahí cuando yo estaba a punto de morir de tristeza, lloraba cada noche, grité cada noche tú nombre, pero no estabas. Cada vez que veía abriéndose la puerta de golpe y ver a Mizuki, a Kotetsu, A Onikiri incluso a Kurama… pero yo quería verte a ti._

 _Te diré algo que no está en ninguna de mis otras quejosas cartas algo que me dio felicidad y la fortaleza para no volver a llorar por ti. Fuimos padres, digo fui Madre y no de cualquier criatura, de una niña ya que en mi familia solo podemos tener una hija le puse Inori, ya que ella fue la plegaria que me salvo de la oscuridad, tiene el cabello castaño y ojos color violeta, es adorable. Mizuki la adora, bueno es su guardián así que como no quererla. Me di cuenta que estaba embarazada cuando…"_

Nanami se vio interrumpida por unas pequeñas manitos tirándole la blusa.

-Mami…No quiero dormir, Kurama-chan dijo cosas de monstruos en el closet- dijo la niñita con lágrimas en los ojos por el cansancio

-No le hagas caso a Kurama, sabes que él siempre cuenta esas historias-

-Pero sonaba convincente esta vez- dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar

-No llores, despierta a Mizuki y dile que duerma contigo, las serpientes blancas son familiares de los dioses y alejan a los monstruos- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-Si mami, te quiero- dijo abalanzándose a su mama y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La diosa de la tierra espero que su niña se fuera a dormir y siguió con su carta

" _Me di cuenta que estaba embarazada cuando sentí malestares, pensé que era la depresión por esperarte. Mizuki estaba muy asustado, pensaba que iba a quedar de nuevo solo. Y no quería dirigirme la palabra, pero un día Himemiko vino a verme, trajo a una diosa de la adivinación, yo que pensé que me moría y quería saber cuánto me quedaba. Ella dijo "Solo sé que serás muy feliz los siete meses que quedan, Nanami-sama, será madre" sentí miedo, yo siendo madre cuando no se cuidar ni de mí, pensé cosas horribles como, abortarla, abandonarla o…criarla. Mizuki se enteró cuando me vio vomitando toda la comida en el baño, recuerdo como fue._

 _-Nanami-chan si quieres morir hazlo dignamente-_

 _-Nadie…va a morir Mizuki-_

 _-Pero mírate, ¡estas demacrada!-_

 _-Mizuki, seré madre- le tome la cara con mis manos y él estuvo llorando un largo rato, luego de eso prometió cuidarme durante todo el embarazo. Kurama se enteró días después, no estaba muy emocionado por que sea madre, La esposa del Rey dragón prometió hacerle una hermosa colcha cuando llegara Inori, todos me ayudaron…pero aún me sentaba en la entrada a ver si aparecías._

 _Mi poder creció y soy capaz de cuidar del templo yo sola, aunque no estoy sola. Tomoe si algún día vuelves, espero con ansias que…puedas aceptar a Inori._

 _Nanami"_

La diosa de la tierra comenzó levemente a llorar, sus cristalinas lágrimas pasaban por sus tersas y suaves mejillas, seco delicadamente sus lágrimas con su suéter, Nanami siempre soltaba unas lágrimas cada vez que escribía una carta para Tomoe, tomo la carta la cual tenía manchas de lágrimas, la doblo y guardo en el baúl destinado a esas cartas.

-Tomoe…- dijo mientras miraba la hermosa luna llena, la cual estaba más grande de lo habitual, puso su ropa para dormir y se dedicó a descansar, Inori tenía escuela mañana. Después de todo habían pasado cinco años sin Tomoe.

Mientras ella se metía en su cama sintió una brisa muy suave tocando sus brazos y sintió la sensación de alguien mirándola, despertó de golpe y no vio a nadie.

-¿Quién lo diría? Los años te han favorecido…Nanami-

Esa voz, no creo que sea… -…Tomoe ¿Eres tú?-

-¿Quién más quieres que sea idiota?-

-¿Dónde estás no puedo verte?- la Diosa empezó a buscar con la mirada desesperadamente.

-No puedes verme, pero…yo a ti si-

-Déjame verte, por favor- le suplico

-…Bien- desde las sombras emergió un hombre alto, orejas zorro, no parecía haber envejecido nada.

-Tomoe ¿Dónde estabas?- la chica intento tocarlo, pero él repelió su tacto

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Nanami se asustó –No…quiero que me toques- cubrió su rostro con su mano

-No te voy a hacer daño- estiro su mano hasta las mejillas del zorro para que el la viera.

-Pero yo siempre te hago daño…es mejor solo desaparecer-

 _-Mami…-_

-¡NO TOMOE! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!- gritaba intentando agarrar al zorro para que él no se fuera

-Nanami, es momento de irme, vine a verte y no estás sola- dijo tomando una foto de Inori-

-Es mi hija- dijo ella quitándole la foto de Inori

-Se ve que son iguales, debes cuidarla mucho-

 _-…Mami…-_

-¡ESO HAGO! ¡SERIA MAS FÁCIL CONTIGO A MI LADO!-

-Adiós Nanami, ojala cuando nos veamos de nuevo tengas a alguien mejor-

-¡NO TOMOE!- gritaba incansablemente para que el volteara a verla.

- _No me necesitas_ \- los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver como desaparecía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Eso…es mentira. Si te necesito- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y seguía llorando y repitiendo lo mismo –Tomoe…Si te necesito-

 _-¡Nanami!-_

La diosa despertó de golpe y encontró a Inori al lado de Mizuki ambos moviéndola de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo aun soñolienta, tratando de ocultar su sueño con Tomoe, los cuales siempre terminan con el diciéndole, _No me necesitas_.

-¡Es hora de desayunar!- dijo la niña, mientras Nanami se levantaba para ir a comer.

Nanami se vio en el espejo de su habitación, tenía sus ojos hinchados, la pesadilla de anoche había abierto viejas heridas en su interior. Bajo y estaba Mizuki junto a Inori comiendo.

-Lo siento Mami, pero tenía mucha hambre- dijo Inori mientras le servía arroz a Nanami y Mizuki la miraba con recelo.

-¿Qué pasa Mizuki?-

-Estabas llorando- dijo mientras miraba como comía Nanami.

-Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo. Ahora esto mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo

-A caso, Kurama-chan también te asusto- dijo la niña mientras chocaba su puño en forma vertical contra la palma de su mano, en señal de descubrimiento.

-Sí, sí, eso fue cariño- dijo mientras quitaba los granos de arroz de la cara de su hija

-Mizuki-san, Kurama-chan está intimidando a mamá- dijo Inori mientras Mizuki la miraba con cara de indignación

-La verdad Nori-chan es que Cuervo-kun tiene celos de Nanami-chan, ya que ella es bella y él es feo- dijo mientras la niña lo miraba con cara de haber conocido la verdad del universo.

-Nori ya estás en la hora, ve por tu mochila. Mizuki, ¿puedes quedarte en el templo?-

-Claro Nanami-chan, ¿Nanami-chan?-

-¿Qué pasa?- La serpiente la abrazo tiernamente en señal de apoyo

-Onikiri-kun y Kotetsu-kun están buscando a Tomoe-kun, solo tienes que esperar. Yonomori-sama dijo que no debía ver a mi diosa llorar-

-No te preocupes, Mizuki, gracias. ¡INORI!-

-Ya estoy lista mami-

-Hasta la tarde Mizuki-san-

-Hasta la tarde Nori-chan- dijo el familiar mientras su ama y su protegida bajaban la gran escalera de piedra.

Mizuki adoraba ver esa escena a diario, sentía que por fin Nanami era solo de él, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Nanami necesita a Tomoe para ser totalmente feliz. Pero Nori-chan solo necesita a Mizuki para ser feliz.

-Tomoe-kun…Nanami-chan te necesita más de lo que piensas-.

Nanami iba caminando de la mano con Inori, mientras la niñita le contaba lo que quería hacer el día de hoy.

La diosa de la tierra sintió que algo las seguía y decidió apurar el paso para llevar rápidamente a Inori a la escuela.

-Mamá-

-¿Pasa algo, Nori-chan?-

-¿Por qué papá se fue?- dijo un poco apenada la niña

-Él…tenía cosas que hacer- mintió, no iba a decirle, un día cruzo el umbral y me dijo que ya no lo necesitaba.

-Kurama-chan, dijo que no era probable que volviera-

La diosa recordó cuando Kurama le había dicho eso el día de ayer.

-¿Y esas cosas que cuidan el templo?- dijo el pelirrojo

-Están buscando a Tomoe-

-¿Aun? Entiéndelo Nanami, no es probable que el zorro vuelva- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-Lose…-

-¡Kurama-chan!- dijo Inori mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su pelirrojo Padrino

-No, Nori no tiene clases los domingos-

-Ya veo, ten un regalo de parte del mejor Padrino del mundo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba algo que sacaba de su abrigo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-

-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás- dijo mientras salían brillos de alrededor del cuervo

-Mira mamá es el nuevo disco de Kurama-chan- dijo la niña mientras Nanami pensaba "Cuervo narcisista"

-Qué lindo, tesoro si quieres ve a escucharlo en tu habitación- La niña fue a su habitación.

Volviendo a la caminata de Nanami e Inori, llegaron a la escuela, muchos padres iban por qué Nanami iba a dejarla a la escuela. Ella caminaba de vuelta al templo, lentamente mientras disfrutaba el paisaje que la rodeaba.

-Diosa de la tierra, Momozomo Nanami- dijo una voz a espaldar de ella

-¿Quién es?-

-Un viejo amigo que desea ayudarte- ella se giró y ante ella estaba Mikage

-Mikage, que haces aquí-

-Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a Tomoe-

-Lo siento Mikage, pero él decidió irse- dijo fríamente aunque en su interior le daba una punzada tan fuerte que sentía que se quebraría a llorar por sus duras palabras hacia ella misma.

-Nanami, aunque niegues todo lo crece en ti, siempre queda los trozos de raíces que en la mínima lluvia pueden germinar-

-Mikage...-

-Nanami yo te ayudare-

-Mikage…no quiero tu ayuda-

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

No sé si quedo muy corto pero normalmente escribo esta cantidad…creo, les pido que no odien a Tomoe todo se aclarara en un tiempo más. Nanami no lo odia, de hecho lo ama demasiado, ella solo quiere evitar preocupar al resto buscándolo. Aparte tiene a Inori a la cual debe cuidar.

Aclaraciones:

-Nanami tiene veintidós años.

-Kurama es el padrino de Inori, ya que siento que la relación de Nanami y Kurama es de amistad, se ve cuando él la deja quedarse en su casa cuando atacó la diosa del rayo.

-Inori se llama así porque significa plegaria y es la plegaria que ayudo a Nanami salir de su oscuridad, en este fic.

-Mizuki es el guardián de Inori, ya que siento que si Tomoe llegara a faltar en el manga, ojala nunca suceda, él cuidaría con su vida todo lo que el protegió.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ojala les agraden mis escritos, de verdad los escribo con mucho cariño y dedicación.

-Alla-chan-


	2. Lagrimas de Soledad

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Han pasados muchas cosas este último tiempo, mis calificaciones están muy bajas así que voy escribir como despecho, también me di cuenta de cosas que pasaban en mi vida que antes no pasaban, Cosas del tipo emocional, no piensen otras cosas.

Tengo un público y oh por dios les juro que casi lloré por tan hermosos review. Yo soy muy simple y me encantan sus review, así que hare algo que nunca hago ¿Por qué? Porque se me olvida simplemente. Contestare sus review.

 **Paola Arlert:**

Oh me alegro demasiado que te haya gustado el capítulo y te agradezco que seas mi "fan" de hecho eres el primer Review así que tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazoncito de Fanficter.

 **Nanami-Hml:**

Si quiero, actualizare cuando me baje la inspiración, sin ella soy completamente inútil. Qué bueno que te parezca interesante, la verdad pensaba que sería aburrido porque es la típica historia de madre abandonada.

 **Milexnay:**

-La braza de vuelta- Gracias de verdad que tu review fue hermoso de verdad nadie nunca dice que mi redacción es buena, de hecho todos dicen que es muy mala. Si obvio vas a ver una familia muy feliz ya que Nanami no es rencorosa y Tomoe tuvo sus razones. Te mando saludos y mi amor.

 **Starrynight1315:**

Oh por dios tu Review es de tan solo unos días eso me alegra. Cuando veas este mensajito ya abre actualizado.

No los aburro con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Kamisama Hajimemashita, no es mío es de Suzuki Julietta. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-Alla-chan-

* * *

La diosa de la tierra caminaba sin rumbo, sin vida, sin esperanza, se sentía culpable. ¿Acaso ella era una idiota? Tenía por fin un paradero concreto del amor de su vida y lo abandonaba… ¿Amor de la vida?, una gran palabra era una palabra que abarcaba todo a todos, a ella y a él. Nanami nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola ni cuando era niña y su madre falleció (Era el recuerdo más doloroso de Nanami), ni cuando su padre la abandono, ni cuando perdió su casa pero, el que Tomoe desaparezca fue un golpe muy duro en su alma y corazón.

Nanami camino por todos los lugares que estuvo con Tomoe, desde el pantano, la heladería, paso afuera de su antigua escuela (en la cual se graduó casi con honores gracias a Tomoe), incluso recordó cuando él le prometió casarse con ella…aunque esta vez nada de eso iba a pasar.

La pena y la angustia estaba consumiendo nuevamente el corazón de Nanami, los recuerdo brotaban rápidamente por su cabeza llegando a provocarle punzadas muy firmes en su pecho, _¿Qué me sucede?_ Se preguntaba, siempre que recordaba a Tomoe le dolía el pecho. _Amar es dolor_ siempre repite esa frase en su cabeza, siempre, siempre, siempre.

Logro recuperar la estabilidad en sus pasos y se sentó en una banca muy cercana a un gran cerezo el cual florecía sin cesar, la diosa estiro su brazo y toco el tronco de tan bello árbol pudo ver la historia tras ese árbol. Lo plantaron dos jóvenes muy enamorados, pero ella sufría una enfermedad muy grande y falleció, de la pena nació este árbol ya que eran los lamentos del chico, él murió de pena junto a este árbol y ahora sus almas estarán juntas para siempre en este bello árbol, el cual florece gracias a su amor.

Nanami sintió cada emoción dentro del árbol, la historia de ambos jóvenes le había llegado mucho en su corazón, se dio cuenta del poder de las emociones se ven reflejadas en muchas cosas, limpio unas lágrimas rebeldes que brotaban de los ojos de la diosa. Camino ahora con un rumbo hacia el templo, camino varias cuadras fijándose de todo lo que sucedía en su alrededor, las plantas, los animales, las personas, las emociones, la temperatura, todo. Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue llorar, necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que había sufrido, era el momento de dejar de ser opaca y comenzar a brillar, ahora y hasta el fin de sus días.

En el jardín del templo las lágrimas de soledad de la diosa crearon el brote de una _Lyrcoris Radiata_ , flor la cual significa el amor imposible…o no correspondido.

Nanami se dio cuenta de que tanto llorar le había dado mucho sueño y decidió quedarse dormida.

 _No quiero tú ayuda Mikage._

 _No quiero tú ayuda Mikage._

 _No quiero tú ayuda Mikage._

 _No me necesitas._

 _¿Dónde está papá?_

Nanami despertó sobresaltada, esas voces le parecían reales. Vio la hora habían pasado varias horas y ya era momento de ir a buscar a Inori. Tomo su abrigo nuevamente y decidió salir del templo. Pero antes lo vio una nota que decía.

" _Cuervo-kun y yo iremos por Inori-chan, tú solo descansa"_

 _-Mizuki-_

Nanami se dio cuenta de que tenía la tarde libre y decidió caminar un poco para despejarse de todo lo que le atormentaba, quería ir de nuevo a ver ese cerezo que vio en la mañana, quería decirle a Mikage que sí quería ir por Tomoe, quería que alguien le dijera "No te preocupes Tomoe si te necesita", quería tantas cosas pero no podía tenerlas todas. Cómo cuando era niña y quería chocolate pero era el dinero de la casa, simplemente no podía tener su chocolate para no hacer sentir más mal a su madre, y porque simplemente no podía tenerlo.

Mientras caminaba sumida en sus traumas de infancia se dio cuenta de algo, se había perdido, ahora sí estaba asustada estaba en una parte de la ciudad que nunca antes había visto y se estaba asustando, en eso alguien le toma el ante brazo y le dice.

-Jovencita estas sola, sí quieres yo te hago compañía- Nanami se asustó y quería correr, pero alguien alejo al tipo de ella.

-Lo siento ella viene conmigo, ven vámonos. Idiota- Nanami estaba muy adentrada en sus emociones, ¿Quién era? ¿Tomoe? No quien la había salvado era Kirihito. Él casi muere pero logró sobrevivir y ahora la había salvado. La llevo a rastras varias cuadras mientras se alejaban de ese ser repulsivo, Kirihito la sentó en una banca, exactamente la banca del cerezo.

-¿Qué hacías en ese lado de la ciudad, acaso eres idiota?- Nanami estaba aún repasando todo lo que había sucedido.

-Lo siento… no me di cuenta por donde caminaba-

-Deberías fijarte idiota, ¿Quieres que te violen? ¿Dónde está tu zorro cuando se necesita?- Nanami abrió sus ojos rápidamente, Kirihito se percató de eso. -¡HEY TOMOE!-

-No esta.- dijo ella

-¿Cómo que no ésta?- dijo enojado

-No esta…él se fue.-

-Hace cuanto que se fue, uno o dos días-

-Cinco…-

-¿Cinco? ¿Cinco qué?- se sentó al lado de ella.

-Cinco años, Kirihito, él se fue hace cinco años- dijo mirándolo con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cinco? ¿Me estás diciendo que ese zorro de mierda se fue y te abandono?- Kirihito tomo a Nanami de la mano y la llevó hacia el templo, para que no se preocuparan más por ella. Fue una caminata un poco incómoda para ambos, realmente, ella seguía llorando y él simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones incómodas. Cuando llegaron él estaba a punto de marcharse cuando.

-Kirihito-kun, no puedo dejar que te vayas así cómo así.- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué ahora eras mi madre o qué?-

-Bueno…ahora soy mamá.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven te enseño adentro.- cuando entraron Nanami gritó. –Inori, ya llegué-

-¡Mami! Pensé que no iba a llegar, con Mizuki-san pensábamos que no ibas a llegar.- dijo la pequeña niña abrazando a su madre.- ¿Y él? ¿Quién es?- dijo mirando a Kirihito.

-Es Kirihito-kun, un amigo que me trajo a casa.- La niña le sonrió y le dijo "Gracias por traer a mi mamá a casa."

Kirihito se mantenía expectante a la situación en la que se encontraba, Nanami la mujer en la cual había robado su vitalidad ahora se encontraba sola, manteniendo una familia, una hija, completamente…sola. Esa escena en que la niña le agradecía por traer de vuelta a su madre, nunca la imagino.

Por otro lado, la nieve espesa caía sin parar, cubría todo a su paso, en ella se encontraba un hombre de edad no tan avanzada, los años no se veían pasar en él, estaba tirado en la nieve con un traje color lavanda ya desteñida, sus orejas de zorro estaban completamente congeladas por el frío polar que lo cubría.

 _-Nanami…-_

Fue lo único que pudo decir con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos acá? Un zorro, pobrecillo, ven vamos a curarte.-Dijo una mujer que cómo pudo tomo a Tomoe y lo llevo con ella.

 _-Nanami me espera, le dije cosas que no eran ciertas…llevó cinco días sin verla.-_ Y perdió la conciencia.

-Pobre muchacho…cuanto tiempo llevas atrapado acá, acá el tiempo no corre igual.- dijo para perderse en la niebla.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Reaparecí nuevamente, y nuevamente ¡LO SIENTO! No sé qué sucedió en este último tiempo y sobre el fic de la rubia y el permanentado…no hay imaginación. Los amo mucho, varios esperaban este fic, este lo hago con mucho detalle, porque es un shojo y estos tienen que tener brillitos, ahora saben que paso con Tomoe, bueno eso se aclarara en unos capítulos más.

Tengo Wattpad mi usuario es VaniaSeplveda, por Vania Sepúlveda, pero el Wattpad lo corto xD

 **Lista de canciones**

Suelo escribir los fic con canciones y me gusta que sientan las emociones que me transmiten cuando escribo.

Butterfly – BTS

RUN – BTS

I need u – BTS

Let me hear – Fear and lothing in las vegas

OST triste de Hunter X Hunter

En mi Wattpad hay fic de K-pop por si hay gente que le guste el k-pop, y hay una historia original al cien mia.

-Alla-chan-


End file.
